


You, Me, and ________

by clearascountryair



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: In which Jemma Simmons is determined to make Daisy Johnson smile, however large the cost.





	

Jemma Simmons never accepted defeat, and that was why she spent three days on the playlist.   It didn’t matter how much time, energy, sweat, or blood she put into it.

They were going to have a dance party. And Jemma was going to make Daisy smile.

In some ways, she blamed herself.  She hadn’t been exactly…forthcoming, for lack of a better term.  It was out of consideration, of course.  It had seemed wrong, in a way, to try and distract her friend from grieving over Lincoln with the news that she and Fitz had gotten together.  So three weeks had passed, three weeks of falling deeper and deeper in love with Fitz–.

And three weeks passed of mind-blowing sex she needed to tell her best friend about.

And Jemma had said nothing and Daisy remained alone, sad, and distractionless.

“Are you listening to Katy Perry?”

Jemma pulled out an earbud.  She hadn’t realized how loud it was.  “What?  No.”

Fitz smirked as he shut her bedroom door and flopped down next to her on the bed, turning her laptop around.  “You are!  It’s the menage-a-trois song.”

She quirked an eyebrow.  “Oh?”

“Yeah.”  He grinned and hummed a bar.  “You broke up with Jeremy because of this song.”

She laughed.  “I did not.”

“Yes, you did!”

She sighed and moved to curl up against him.  “If I’m being honest,” she murmured as he began kissing her neck, “I don’t remember breaking up with Jeremy.  I mean, I remember that we broke up, but I can’t tell you why.  It was my best drunk decision, though.”

Fitz grinned.  “You were fighting over who you’d have a threesome with.”

Jemma threw back her head and laughed.  “Were we really?  Who did I say?”

Fitz rolled them over so that he rested on top of her.  “I believe your exact words were ‘I’d rather never get off again than have a menage-a-trois where Fitz wasn’t at least one of the parties.’”

“At least?”  Jemma smiled and kissed his jaw.  “If there were two of you, I could be convinced.”

“Should I worry about you cloning me?”

There was a knock at the door.

“Jemma?” Daisy called.  “You said you needed me.”

Jemma jumped up, grabbing her laptop and scrambling towards the door.  Without giving Fitz a chance to call out or Daisy a chance to peer in, Jemma slipped through the door and hooked an arm through Daisy’s.

“Hi!”

Daisy stared at her.  “Hi, Jemma?  I saw you a hour ago?”

Jemma grinned.  “I’m really craving cake.”

Daisy sighed.   “Really, that’s the line you’re going with?  Mack already tried to make cookies with me three days ago.”  She pulled her arm away from Jemma.  “I’m not in the mood, Jem.”

Jemma nodded and bit her lip.  “I know.  I just miss you.”

Daisy exhaled sharply through her nose.  “I’m not me anymore, Jemma.”

Still holding her laptop in one hand, Jemma wrapped both arms tightly around Daisy.  “Yes, you are,” she whispered into her ear.  “You’re different and you’re hurting, but you’re still my best friend.”

She wasn’t sure what was worse: that Daisy pulled back or that she wasn’t surprised when she did.  

But then Daisy spoke.

“What did Fitz do?  To be demoted?”

“Oh, no!” Jemma laughed, and continued without thinking.  “I just…it’s different, you know?  You need a best friend you’re not also having sex with.”

Daisy’s mouth fell open.  “You’re…you’re fucking Fitz?”

Jemma silently cursed herself.  “I mean, that’s a rather colloquial way of putting it.  I’m… _fuck it_ , yes.  Among other things.”  

There was a moment of silence, and Daisy burst into tears.  Jemma set her laptop on the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.  “I swear I wanted to tell you.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know, always?”

Daisy shook her head.  “No, no, the sex!”

Jemma shut her eyes.  “Since Bucharest,” she said in a small voice.

Daisy clutched her, sobbing.  “That was over a month ago!”

“Daisy–”

“Daisy!  Jemma!  What’s wrong?”

Jemma let out a small gasp as Coulson rounded the corner.  “Sir!  We were just–”

“I missed everything,” Daisy gasped through her tears.  “When I was with him, I missed so much!”

Coulson stepped towards them and put a hand on Daisy’s arm.  “That’s not your fault, Daisy.”  He smiled sadly at Jemma.

But Daisy shook her head and then gasped.  “I tried to kill Fitz!”

Jemma squeezed her.  “That wasn’t you.”

“But I still…” she trailed off and quickly pulled herself far enough away to maintain eye contact with Jemma.  “Before or after?”

“What?”

“Was it before or after I tried to kill him?”

For the first time, Jemma prayed a monolith would appear and swallow her whole.  “After,” she whispered.  “ _Right_ after.  Because, actually.  Probably.”

To her surprise, Daisy smiled, albeit tearfully.  “Because?”

“Yeah.  Because.”  Jemma smiled up at Coulson, her cheeks burning as she prayed he wouldn’t ask her to explain any further.  “I think we’re fine, now, sir.  We’re just on our way to the kitchen.”

But Daisy continued to sob.  “I’ve missed a whole month of you sleeping with Fitz!  There’s so much I need to know!”

Coulson froze, his hand stiffening on Daisy’s arm.  Jemma closed her eyes, unable to look at him.

“I’ll, um, you seem to have this handled, Agent Simmons.”

Jemma nodded blindly.  “Thank you, sir.”  She kept her eyes tightly shut until Coulson footsteps disappeared back down the hallway.  Sighing, she pulled Daisy tight against her.  “I can’t tell you anything if you go about telling _everyone_.”

Daisy sniffed.  “Is it good?”

“No, Daisy, I don’t need the whole base knowing about my sex life!”

Daisy smiled and Jemma grinned into her shoulder.  “No, I get that.  The sex, though.  Are you guys having fun?  Or just…‘stick it in me and let’s hope something happens?’”

“ _Daisy_!” Jemma snorted.  

“I know, I know.  Jemma Simmons gets around.”

“Ha!  Jemma Simmons is a scientist who knows a bit more than ‘stick it in me and let’s hope something happens.’  My dirty talk’s better than that, too.”

Daisy stepped back and smiled at her.  “It is?”

“I mean, I did threaten to clone him for a threesome.”

Daisy laughed.  A true, honest, genuine laugh.

And then she stopped, crossing her arms across her chest.  

“I’m insulted.”

Jemma cocked her head, confused.  “You asked for details.”

“Yeah, but, even though it makes me throw up in my mouth a little bit, I always figured the three of us with get it on at some point.”

Jemma crinkled up her nose.  “If I’m honest, I’d rather take two Fitz’s.”

Daisy blanched.

* * *

Later that night, Jemma sat propped up against the headboard of her bed, smiling blissfully as Fitz kissed his way down her neck.  Sighing, she tangled her hand in his hair and began nudging him further down.  Smiling against her collarbone, he reached around her to unhook her bra.

“Jem?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not complaining–it’s a pleasant surprise and all.  But why is there a chocolate chip in your bra?”

Jemma let out a snort of laughter.  “Oh, Daisy and I were baking a cake.”

Fitz nodded, accepting her answer, and continued kissing his way down her stomach, his fingers making quick work of the button of her jeans.  She grinned.

“Fitz?” she began, knowing that all hope would be lost the moment his mouth caught up with his fingers.

Fitz grunted in acknowledgement, pressing his lips to the hem of her underwear, his fingers tugging teasingly at the waistband.  He lifted her hips and, settling his head between her thighs, kissed her through the thin fabric.  She sucked in a deep breath and shut her eyes.

It was now or never.

“What about Daisy?”

Immediately, the warmth of his lips were gone and he lifted his head to look at her, unceremoniously dropping her legs back down to the bed.  “Is this really the right time to talk about Daisy?  I mean…” he slipped a finger into her underwear, causing her to gasp and buck her hips.  “Is that _really_ what you’re in the mood for?”

Jemma took several deep breaths, determined to get the words out.  “I mean, if I can’t clone you, what about Daisy?”

She opened her eyes and grinned at his perplexed expression, holding in a giggle as his jaw dropped.

“A…a threesome?  You want a _threesome with Daisy_?”

“I’m just saying, she’d be the most logical choice.”

“That’s incestuous.”

“You like Daisy!  You used to _really_ like Daisy.”

Fitz shuddered and removed his hand from her underwear.  “You know what?  I’m done.”  He rolled over, his back to her.

“Fitz!  I’m only joking!”  She grabbed his shoulder.  “Fi- _itz_!”  Not getting off was _not_ part of the plan.

“Get yourself off.”

“Who’s getting you off, then?”

Fitz pulled a pillow over his head.  “No one.  Ever again.”

Jemma pouted.

* * *

The next morning, when Fitz went to get his tea, Daisy was already in the kitchen.

“Morning, Fitzy,” she said with a wink.

“Oh, um, ‘morning, Daisy.”  He coughed and went straight to the kettle, unable to even look at her.  

“Is everything ok?” she asked as he poured his tea.

He nodded.  “Gotta…gotta go to the lab.”  He turned and left.

A moment later, Jemma walked in.  Daisy crossed her arms.

“Spill.”

Jemma grabbed the still hot kettle.  “What?”

“Why Fitz won’t look at me?”

“Oh!”  Jemma laughed.  “I may have brought you up as a more accessible option than cloning him.”

“ _Simmons_!  Kinky.”

“Yeah, well, he did _not_ like the idea.”

Jemma looked down, focusing on making her tea.  Behind Daisy, the fridge opened.

“Nothing can keep you from actual food, can it?” Daisy muttered, staring down at her lap.  She grinned as she raised her voice.  “You know, most men would kill for a threesome with us!”

There was a crash and a shriek, and she looked up at Jemma, who had dropped her fresh mug of tea at her feet, scalding water seeping into her shoes, and was staring over Daisy’s head with her face redder than any she had ever seen.  Daisy swallowed.

“Fitz isn’t in here, is he?”

Jemma shook her head.  

“Right.”  She took a deep breath, staring at the look at complete terror on her friend’s face.  “Good morning, Coulson.”

The fridge shut.  “Good morning, Daisy.”

“Great,” she muttered under her breath, and stood up.  “Well, I’m just gonna…I’ve got to…I’m gonna go back to wallowing.”

“I’ll join you,” Jemma said, in a single quick breath.  She grabbed on to Daisy’s arm and they all but ran from the kitchen.  

As soon as the rounded the corner, the broke into hysterical, shrieking laughter.  As they passed May, their efforts to calm themselves enough to say good morning only caused them to laugh harder, so they waved as they passed and continued towards the lab, excited to see Fitz’s reaction to the story they would never stop laughing long enough to tell.

Raising an eyebrow, May continued into the kitchen, where Coulson was leaning against the fridge, looking vaguely nauseous, but smiling anyway.

“The girls are happy today,” she said, taking her own mug from the shelf.  “Both of them.”

It was a silly, domestic this to say.   _The girls_.  But she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen them both look so genuinely happy.  It had to be before Hive, before the monolith, before Puerto Rico, before Ward.  Before they had stopped being the kids she didn’t want to be responsible for.  

She set the mug on the counter and asked the question she already knew the answer to.  “Do you think it will last?”

Coulson shook his head.  “But I’ll appreciate it when I can.”

“That we didn’t screw them up too much?”

Again, he shook his head.  “I screwed them up plenty.  But _you_ taught them how to handle it.”

May rolled her eyes.  “I taught them how to bottle it up.”

“They both have the best of you, you know.”

“Don’t get sappy on me just because we’re getting a new director.”

“I’m serious, Melinda.  They both got the best of you.”

“You know we’re not their parents, don’t you?”

“It feels too damn much like it,” he said, color draining from his cheeks.

May smirked.  “Daisy said something dirty, didn’t she?”

Coulson nodded.  

“So Fitz and Simmons..?”

“Yeah.”

“It feels like finding out two of my children are dating.”

Coulson laughed.  “What happened to ‘we’re not their parents?’”

She glared at him.  “Want to go see how Fitz is reacting?  It should provide us with some entertainment.”

“Lead the way.”

And, as they got to the lab, the sound of Daisy and Jemma laughing as Fitz sputtered wordlessly at them, they both thought that, well, maybe their screwups weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
